


Perished Wings

by luverie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Heaven, M/M, Trials, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: "Our time is up. But i'm the only one leaving."





	Perished Wings

"14 A ... 14 B .. 14 C ..." Renjun quietly read the numbers on each door.

He walked until he reached the last room, "14 J," he looked at the paper he's holding to check, "This is it."

He let out a deep sigh and knocked.

A woman who looks like in her 40's soon showed up.

He offered his hand, "Hello ma'am ... Im Huang Renjun, a journalism student from Seoul University." 

The woman flashed him a smile and shook his hand. 

This is it. 

Renjun finally found her. 

At last. 

J's wish will finally be granted.

The woman put down a cup of tea in his front and soon sat down beside him. 

"Jaemin was a good son." She started. 

"A young man full of hopes and dream ... An ideal one. The best son."

Renjun is quietly listening. 

"But they took him too early." Her tears fell down.

"What exactly .... happened?" He asked. Renjun can't help but to feel her sorrow and pain. 

"On his way home .. March 23rd year of 2017." She sobbed even more.

"He was a victim of bullying ... and he didn't told anybody— including me." She added.

"I had seen bruises on his body before but he told me its because of playing different sports ... and I believed that." 

Renjun felt even sadder.

"One day he went home with his uniform ripped and full of dirt, he said he went between two guys fighting and tried to stop them."

"The other day he went home and asked for extra money ... I asked him why and he just told me 'for project' ... I saw his wallet empty the next day." 

"His school called me and said he was at clinic because of swelling arms .. He said he bumped into something."

Lies.

"He lost his scholarship the next month ... Its because he failed his major subjects for unknown reasons."

Damn.

"Two days later and he came home with a black eye. He reasoned its because he accidentally hit himself with a baseball bat."

Its obviously a lie.

"And then the following week, he came home and I noticed his eyes are red. I asked him if he cried and he just smiled at me before locking himself in his room." 

"I woke him up the next morning and before he left for school, he hugged me and said I love you so much Mom." 

"That night. I waited for him to come home ..."

Renjun's tears fell down.

"Then I recieved a call and then it is ... I immediately went to check if its really him."

"They told me he was beaten to death. He was also stabbed at the chest 3 times and smashed his head with a bat."

"Then they left him there ... in a small, dark, and cold alley. They left him to die ..." She wiped her tears. 

"I can't even imagine how much pain he endured all those times .. All those signs, I didn't even took them as a clue. I hate myself for not knowing."

Don't say that.

"I didn't even noticed that he was in pain and struggling ... What kind of a mother am I? Im useless." 

"Please don't say that ..." Renjun held her hands. "Things happen for a reason ... No one wanted it to happen. You're not useless, you cared and protected him in every way."

"Im sure Jaemin has reasons for not telling you ... but one thing for sure is that he loves you ... he never left ... and he's always in your heart."

Renjun comforted her in every way he can. 

Jaemin's life was beautiful yet tragic.

"Can I see a picture of him?" Renjun asked.

She nodded and took a picture out of the drawer. 

Renjun reached for it. 

His world shattered the moment he saw Jaemin's picture. 

Its J. 

"No ...." he uttered. 

How can this happen?

Is it even possible?

J is Jaemin. 

Jaemin is J. 

He's dead but he's alive?

Renjun's lost.

He called a cab and instructed, "Seoul University please."

He needs to see J as soon as possible.

His thoughts are flying when the driver suddenly lost control and is about to hit a trailer truck. 

He closed his eyes and everything went silent.

"Open your eyes." He heard a familiar voice. 

Renjun slowly did and there he is, standing in front of him. He looked around, they're at a beach?

"How ..." Renjun spoke. 

J smiled, "Thank you ..."

"What ..." 

He hugged him. "Thank you for reminding me what happened ... Its true ... Im Jaemin." He said and he started to fade slowly.

"I wanted to regain my memory of how I died ... thank you for granting my wish." 

"You asked me to find how someone died? And you didn't told me its you?" Renjun broke down.

Jaemin smiled in pain and guilt.

Jaemin looked at him, "My time is up, Renjun ... and so do you." 

"But .." He wiped Renjun's tears. "I will be the only one leaving." 

"What do you mean .." Renjun cried.

He smiled and looked at his fading hands, "I gave up my wings to save you." 

He held his hands.

"I was tasked to accompany you to the afterlife ... But I can't bear taking you with me." Jaemin started. 

"Jaemin no ..." 

Its late. He's fading quicker. 

"I already broke the rule." He said. "So i have another wish to make Renjun .."

"After this, your memory of me will be gone forever ... that's a good thing isn't?" He said.

"I surrendered my wings for you ... so please ... promise me that you'll take care and live your life happily."

Renjun shook his head.

"Goodbye, Renjun."

And Jaemin perished. Forever.


End file.
